


Eucharist

by Annie Christ (SmokedSalmon)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Gunplay, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Occult, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedSalmon/pseuds/Annie%20Christ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot to say about being a cult leader's new favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eucharist

**Author's Note:**

> For SVIIX on Tumblr.

"So this is why that redhead's so obsessed with you."

The spongy tissue inside Roxas' throat contracted once, twice and then rattled out a wet gag that masked his need to emit a panicked scream. Narrow hips - a testament to his unfinished puberty - rotated downward against the hardwood flooring with impatient swivels, and with a ringing shiver, his spine kinked while the clanking of his front teeth smacking against the barrel of a .454 Casull reverberated through his ear canals. Roxas' naked thighs spread, the small of his back lifted, and a gloved hand greeted his perineum with a wet smack.

"But I bet the fucker would  _combust_  if he knew you liked this."

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and sucked the barrel with tight lips, hollowing his cheeks. He asked himself how this could've started from a single look; a single look during the monthly summit where he should've been sucking down blood soaked hunks of bread and praying on his knees like the blessed newcomer he was seen as. Instead he'd been casting glances at the man with an eye patch, snarky commentary and inability to take their ceremonies seriously during prayer. His single eye had roamed over only once and…

Xigbar tugged the gun out of Roxas' mouth with a ruthless yank and Roxas' lungs burned from the sudden expansion. The blond groaned and brushed back his bangs with a lazy sweep, knowing Xigbar was drinking in the way his full lips were glistening and his chest laid rapidly rising and falling. His breathing had been hitched from the second Xigbar had caught his hip and bent him over the table. He'd asked if he'd 'ever been fucked raw, Roxas had promised no one had touched him before and Xigbar and ruthlessly slammed his face against the oak surface before letting him slip onto the ground with a dead thud.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence while dragging his half-lidded stare over Xigbar's fully dressed frame. He reminded himself Xigbar was old enough to be his father, and his cock twitched in response. Roxas reached out for one of Xigbar's leather clad thighs and he squeezed the inside of it as the glistening tip of his gun trailed downward between his naked pectorals. His nipples were perked, and he thought about the nights he'd tugged and twisted at the pink buds with two fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

"Xigbar – play with me later. Put it in. I want it inside."

Before he could react, Xigbar flipped the revolver and mercilessly smacked the side of Roxas' pretty boy head with the handle. Delicate skin split apart and his gasping whimper echoed when Xigbar manhandled him by the hips until he got the idea to maneuver onto all fours. Roxas puffed out a hot breath when the blood along his hairline bubbled to the surface and dripped down his cheek in a warm stream.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. You're at the bottom of the totem poll, remember?" Xigbar didn't warn Roxas, and when the cold metal pressed between his tanned cheeks he squirmed away. He knew what was being pushed inside; the terror accenting his hard breathing with desperately pitched whining. "Better relax…"

"I don't want it like this. Don't…" Roxas pleaded even though his forehead was pressing against the floor in submission. He subtly spread his knees even more, and when he reopened his eyes he watched as a slow stream of his pre-cum slowly dripped from his hanging cock.

Roxas parted his lips and moaned at the sight. The cold metal was suddenly thrust forward and Roxas' teeth clenched, an audible scream tearing through gnashing canines as the rim of his entrance was brutalized. "O-oh,  _God_ …"

" _Roxas_ ," Xigbar said his name as if he were mocking the entire coven. "Roxas, I could pull this trigger. Gut the fruit of everything our Lord and Savior Xemnas just fucking adores and show him you're as human as the rest. What's it like?" He began tugging Roxas' hips toward him, forcing the barrel deeper inside with each hard pull until Roxas' panting escalated into pitched cries. "Knowing your boss fucks himself to the thought of you because you look like his dead boy toy? That's the only reason you're here. He wants to do this to you."

Roxas choked on his saliva and he softly coughed. The slobbered on gun wet his hole that hadn't been prepared, but it wasn't enough to keep his ring of pink muscle from splitting and leaving a bloody residue around the warmed metal. His thighs shook, and he threatened to slip downward, but Xigbar firmly grasped onto Roxas' cock as if it were a threat.

" _H-hah_ …" Roxas' shoulders shifted and he sucked on his bottom lip as drool seeped out and stained the wood. "More…"

"What was that,  _kitten_?" Xigbar slowed his thrusting.

"I want more," he murmured, only a little louder. Roxas reached behind himself and spread his cheeks farther apart with a single hand to show off that battered hole. "Fuck me, Xigbar. Fuck my pussy harder."

"Oh, I  _see_. We've got a lying slut." But Xigbar followed the insult with a chuckle that crackled like burning smoke. "You've been letting Red beat this hole, haven't you? Isn't that what he likes to call your ass?  _His_  pussy. It sure as fuck doesn't look like  _his_  anymore, does it?"

Roxas slammed his fist on the floor and a cry peeled from his throat like a stubborn scab. He reached beneath himself, hand searching between his thighs, and he grasped onto his bouncing prick to both steady it and begin stroking with a tight fist. The warm weight of a hard cock in palm and the sound of Xigbar's degrading words caused his lower abdomen to blossom in heat, petals unfurling like a fern recovering from being touched.

"You're going to come," Xigbar announced. It was a demand and not an observation.

The blond clenched his teeth as his thighs shook and his frightened moaning escalated into the harsh exhales of an overwhelmed teenage boy. It was pitchy but still throaty enough to touch on his deepening voice. "N-no…"

Roxas' entire frame tensed, and his screams halted in his throat as the cock he was desperately rubbing emptied its load out onto the floor in hot dribbles of white. Eyes widening as neurons dropped like exploding bombs, he bit down on his bottom lip and thought to pray. Roxas' ass pulsated around the gun and his balls sat taut and snug against his body as his breathing dipped and body trembled from the numbing sensation circulating through his fingers and toes. While he attempted to process, he stared straight between his thighs, his left set of fingers clenching and unclenching onto an invisible anchor.

"Remember," Xigbar began as he removed the gun with a ruthless tug, much to Roxas' relief, and reached out to run his thumb along the pink gaping hole. Roxas clenched his teeth again when it stung but then moaned with a small sway of his ass. "You know why you're here now. Try not to let the position get to your head."


End file.
